seven deadly sins watching the clone wars
by shadowhunt3rs
Summary: what if the seven deadly sins watch our fairy king in the clone Wars as the clones, (I know it's a sucky summary


**hello everyone i decide to try out another fanfiction for you all, its going to be a watching the show kind of story so i hope you all enjoy.**

A group of people fell down on the floor and groaned in pain as they stood up, they all looked around until they saw a screen and chairs for them to sit on.

These people were the seven deadly sins (minus king), Elizabeth, hawk, Margaret, Elaine and matrona

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked as they kept on looking for an exit to leave the place till the screen turned on **"you are all here to see your favorite fairy king but in a different light, so i suggest you all sit down and enjoy. there is also a menu for you if you are hungry"**

"King? but why" before meliodas could finish everyone's stomach growled at hearing that and sat down and looked at the menus, once they choosed their food the screen started again.

**The screen showed****two people with armor on and orange markings on their armor with two devices on either side of their helmets shining light from them as they were walking what looked like a cavern "I wont be unhappy to get out from under all this dirt, this place gives me the shivers"**"hey its king, but he sounds older" Diane said as she finished chewing her food and other people nodding as well.

"but why is he walking in a cavern without anyone of us and where's chastiefol?" Elaine asked as she was sitting next to Ban drinking soda.

**As they kept on walking they didn't notice the body to their right which opened its mouth and groaned as they kept on walking away from it. they both heard movement behind them and turned around with their blasters raised and ready to fire but saw nothing and lowered their blasters as one turned his head to look at the other "Wind's probably playing tricks on us right?"**Merlin narrowed her eye's as Elizabeth clung to Meliodas and Elaine clung to Ban as both males put their arms around their respective lover's.

"What was that?" Escanor asked as he was sitting next to merlin slighty scared from what he was seeing, hawk was stress eating as he kept on looking at the screen.

**"Look around there's nothing" the other one was answering when they both heard screeching behind him and turned to look what made the sound "what the", they saw undead geonosions as they screeched again but louder as they were moving closer to the clones "BLAST THEM!" both clones opened fire at them hitting some but it did nothing as they kept on walking towards them.**

Elizabeth, Elaine and Diane gasped when they saw what was happening and scaring them, Hawk chocked on his food as meliodas, ban, merlin and gowther kept on watching and merlin was intrigued by the weapons.

"wait how come those two sounded like king?" ban asked as he raises an eyebrow when a paper hit him in the forhead and elaine picked it up _"everyone you see wearing that armor are all clones of Harlequin"_ the paper disappeared after she finished reading it and they all looked back the screen.

**Both clones kept on firing at the undead geonosions as they were getting closer and closer as one clone stopped firing and looked at his partner next to him "They're not slowing down" he started firing again as the other clone looked at him.**

**"we have to turn back" he returned firing as well as the other clone stopped firng and turned around but moved back a little as he saw an undead geonosion hanging from the ceiling, before he could move away it grabbed him and started to pull him up as he dropped his blaster and tried his best to get it to let go but couldn't as the other clone noticed him being pulled up.**

Elaine had tears in her eyes and put her hand to her mouth as Elizabeth closed her eyes and turned her head away not wanting to see what would happen next.

Diane had tears falling down as she just kept on watching what was happening with matrona sitting next to her, giving her a comforting hug as meliodas, ban and merlin would keep on watching knowing what would happen next but not be deterred by it with escanor shivering at the site.

**The clone dropped his blaster and grabbed his partnee by his ankle and tried to pull him down as he shouted out his name "gearshift!", before he could do anything an undead geonosion came up behind him and bit into his neck as both yelled in terror with an echo as the screen turned black but started again.**

Elaine was crying on Bans shoulder as he was soothing her with meliomeliodas hugging Elizabeth, Diane wiped away her tears as she and matrona looked at each other as Diane gave her a look saying she could take it.

once they were all ready it started again as Elaine Sniffiled a little from when she was crying.

**The screen startes again** **with an older man looking infront of him and another man who looks younger walking up to him and stopped next to him "tell ahsoka the fleets ready" and the man next to him nodded "commander you're all clear".**

**it switched to a female alien with headtails on either side in a cockpit "thank you admiral keep the cruisers back till we soften them up, well R7 are you ready for some action?" the droid spinned its head around as it beeped an affirmative to her.**

"she looks and sounds young" merlin said as everyone realised that she was right after she said that.

"how old do you think she is?" Elizabeth asked as she was taking a bite from her food, everyone shrugged but would think how old she was.

**"Axe keep your squadron back and wait for my signal" ahsoka said as she kept on looking infront of her, "you got it boss" axe said as he and his squad split away from ahsoka and her squad.**

**"alright boys lets clear a path" she said as she pushed her joystick forward and started going faster with her squad behind her and they started opening fire on the vulture droids.**

"hm i must say, i wonder what kind of magic they are using to make them fly" merlin said as she took a sip from her wine.

**The screen showed the two men standing on the bridge looking at the battle as chatter was coming from both left and right as it showed the enemy admiral, looking at a holographic of a republic ship "that is general skywalkers flagship, he is leading this attack" he leaned back into his chair as a battle droid told him that enemy fighters were closing.**

**"patience lets see what trickery the jedi has planned for us" he said as it switched to ahsoka moving her fighter and dodging enemy fire while shooting at the vulture droids being able to destroy some.**

**"we got their fighters occupied, axe time for us to make a run for the battleship" she said as she grinned thinking the plan was going to work and so far it was.**

"that's smart having one squad be the decoy drawing the enemy in, while the other squad attacks the enemy by surprise" meliodas said as he finished eating his food and teasing Elizabeth who was blushing alot.

**"come on you whiners, let's get dirty" axe said as he and his squad moved forward attacking the enemy from below as the enemy fired at them, the droid stated that a squad of republic fighter's had a clear path to us as the CIS admiral grinned**

**"now it is time to bring in our reinforcements" as the droids called them in four droid cruisers appeared on the defense line and launched fighters as they opened fire.**

"she needs to get her squad and herself out of there if they want to escape" ban said as he was drinking his favorite ale.

**"admiral four more enemy cruisers have joined the blockade" a clone officer said from his seat as yularen and anakin looked at him and then each other "we have to warn those fighters****, commander we've been caught in a trap" he said as it swtiched to ahsoka in her fighter.**

**"your over reacting admiral i can get us through, blue squadron stay the course" she said as it switched to a clone pilot "we're all set blue leader" he said as it showed yularen and anakin tense on the bridge slight tensed up "im ordering tou to return to the ship, we're going to need your help".**

"what is she doing, she's going to get her and her squad killed if she doesn't listen to him" merlin said as she put her drink down and was tense in the situation along with everyone else.

Elaine and Diane wimpered slightly, hoping that ahsoka will listen to them and return to them.

**"ahoska it's to risky get your pilot's out of there" anakin said as it showed ahsoka biting her bottom lip thinking on what to do, it switched to a droid stating that they had the Republic fighters surrounded.**

**a clone turned and looked at anakin and yularen "they're not turning around" as yularen heard this he looked at anakin in disbelief "did you train her not to follow orders?"**

Merlin sighed as she shook her head, she knew that ahsoka wanted to complete whatever her mission was but needed to listen to her leader's.

**It showed ahsoka and her squad still firing at vulture droids and moving forwars "axe are you still there, come on boy's stay in formation" ahsoka said as it switched to axe in his cockpit "i got two on my tail, i can't shake him" he said as he looked from his left to his right then looked infront of him.**

**It switched to another clone pilot who looked from his right to his left as he answered axe "i can't help you axe i got my own problem" it showed the pilot trying to dodge the enemy fire the best he could but his fighter was destroyed by a vulture droid.**

Elaine, diane and Elizabeth gasped as they saw the fighter get destroyed and was hoping that ahsoka would listen to order's.

**"we're far to outnumbered, they're breaking our lines" yularen said as he looked at anakin then at the droid fighter's the flew past the bridge "ahsoka we are in trouble i order you back here" anakin said almost yelling as the battle was getting worse for them.**

**"alright alright let's go squad, pull back to to the command ship" ahsoka said as it switched to axe who looked to his right "why are we retreating?" he asked in disbelief.**

"why does it sound like he wants to keep on fighting?" diane said as she was worrying about them all as ban smirked as he loved axe's fighting spirit.

**"we're not retreating, we're following order's" ahsoka said as she and her squad turned their fighter's around as one gets destroyed by enemy fire, the screen switched ****to the vulture droids flying into ththe republic crusiers as their turbolasers trued to bring as much down as possible.**

**"intensify defelctor shields" yularen said to a clone officer as he looked back at the admiral "there's to many, we can't shoot them all down" the officer said as yularen looked back out at the battle "fighter squadron where are you" he said in desperation.**

"i hope they all make it out safely" Elizabeth said as she and everyone else was worried about what was happening and hope they make it out.

**"cool your jets admiral, we're almost there" ahsoka said as it switched to yularen backing up "its to late" he yelled as he turned around with anakin telling them to run for it as a vulture droid was about to crash into the bridge.**

**it switched to showing the three republic cruisers suffering damages with one cruisers suffering heavy damages "admiral come in, admiral" ahsoka said as it switched to yularen on the floor and anakin next to him "get us out of here" yularen said before he went unconscious.**

they all gasped as they saw what happened and elizabeth, elaine and diane were about to shed tears as meliodas, merlin, ban and escanor looked down slightly before looking back at the screen.

**"get those fighters on board and prepare for lightspeed" anakin said as it switched to showing all three cruisers turning around to escape the battle but one was unfortunately destroyed from suffering heavy fire and damage.**

**"all fighters return, we're preparing for lightspeed" an officer said on comms as ahsoka looked down "uh right axe stand on it we only have a few seconds to get on board" she said in desperation.**

everyone was hoping that they all could make it safely on board, even though they were clones elaine and diane hoped they would make it on board safely.

**"dont worry about me skipper" axe said as the screen switched to a battle droid saying that the republic fighters were retreating and asking if they should pursue "no do not break our formation, let those cowards run" the CIS admiral said as he smiled in victory.****"ah my power converters, they're failing" axe said as he ****pressed a few buttons in his cockpit "just stay with me axe" ahsoka said as she and axe would move dodging enemy fire while shooting at vulture droids infront of them.**

"come on you can make it" matrona muttered as diane was gripping her chair in fear and elaine was getting more and more scared thinking they wont all make it.

**"overload overload" axe said as an alarm sounded in the cockpit and his right engine exploded as his fightee beagn to spin and he screamed as the rest of his fighter was destroyed.**

**"axe" ahsoka said in despair as she saw his fighter be destroyed and looked down in sadness as she and two other fighters arrived with the rest of the fleet "close up the hangar doors, we're home" she said this in sadness as the two fighters and ahsoka's fighter landed as the hanagr doors closed and the two cruisers entered hyperspace.**

Elaine and diane were in tears once more as Elizabeth was looking away and had her head on meliodas shoulders as the screen turned off.

**welp i hope you enjoy this chapter and like the idea of this and want me to keep on doing this.****I've been looking where characters watch the clone wars and i saw a fanfiction where they added clone Wars episodes into them and i got the idea from that and i love king, he's one of my favorite characters in the anime and there's not alot centered around him.**


End file.
